


Taako and Lucretia get high and talk about Magnus’s dick

by PTomlin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTomlin/pseuds/PTomlin
Summary: a 420 fic





	Taako and Lucretia get high and talk about Magnus’s dick

Lucretia sort of wishes she had a pillow. The metal deck of the Starblaster isn’t precisely soft, and she can’t really feel the arm she’s got tucked under her head, and a pillow would be a nice thing to have, is all. But also moving feels like it would be too much work at this point. Certainly moving  _ all the way downstairs _ is out of the question. At least the night is warm and the full moon is casting interesting shadows against the cloud cover. They look like mountains, and Lucretia doesn’t resist the impulse to lose herself in tracing the curl of them.

She’s pretty damn high.

The combined forces of Taako and Merle had convinced her to partake with them for the evening. Lup, Magnus, and Cap’n’port are off adventuring for the Light (one of them is bound to come back with something broken) and sometime during the week Barry had forgotten what a sleep schedule was again, so he’d been forced into bed earlier in the evening and presently was down for the count.

Really, the convincing had not taken much effort. There was a small part of Lucretia that had put up a token protest, because technically at least one of them should stay sober and semi-functional in case some unforeseen disaster struck. But then, it isn’t her job to be the responsible one. Technically Merle had been put in charge.

They can always wake Barry up if something catches fire.

The night is warm and her body is heavy and Taako’s head is resting on her stomach. She can  _ feel _ her whole body and it’s so interesting to be so heavy and so light all at the same time. They’ve all lapsed into comfortable silence, even Merle’s humming drifting off at some point, she doesn’t remember when.

“What are you thinking about?” Taako asks from the region of her middle.

“Clouds,” she says. “Responsibility.”

“Ugh,” says Taako.

Merle starts humming again. Lucretia listens to it for a bit, and then asks, “What are you thinking about?”

“How fucking good sex would be right now.”

“Gross,” she says mildly.

“Not with  _ you _ ,” he says. “But seriously ’s  _ damn _ good. High sex.  _ Ugh _ . Where’s Maggie when you need ‘im, huh?” he says, rolling his head against her.

“If you start talking about Magnus’s dick, I’m leaving,” Merle warns them. Several moments pass in silence. Lucretia watches the clouds. She’s definitely not thinking about Magnus’s dick. Nope. Not even a little bit.

“It’s such a  _ nice _ dick,” she says wistfully.

Merle sighs. “That’s it, I’m gone, you kids have fun,” he says, and Lucretia can just see him rolling himself to his feet out of the corner of her eye.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” she points out, to be helpful. 

“Yeah, maybe I was just thinking about dicks in general,” Taako offers.

“You weren’t,” Merle says.

“I wasn’t,” Taako concedes, grinning.

“Pan have mercy,” Merle grumbles.

Taako scoffs. “Don’t go all–all  _ prude _ on us now, old man,” he says, lifting one arm and waving it around. He moves it like it’s heavier than he thought it would be, like he’s testing its relationship to gravity. “Like we haven’t had to listen to you seduce enough flora over the past half decade.”

Merle stands over them. “You want me to leave the weed?” he asks.

“ _ Yeh _ ,” says Taako, making grabby hands at him. Merle hands over the pipe and his stash. Lucretia isn’t sure she can take anymore without going completely comatose. She wonders how much more Taako can handle. She thinks she could probably carry Taako down the stairs if she needed to. Maybe not. Maybe if she wasn’t high. Maybe she could go wake up Barry.

“You guys need anything before I go?” Merle asks.

Lucretia unwinds her arm from under her head to tug at his pant leg. “Would you bring me a pillow?”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” he says. She can’t see him mouth from this angle, too much beard in the way, but his eyes are fond and crinkled as he looks down on her. “Might be a minute, I’m gonna check on Barry first.”

“‘Kay,” she says, releasing him. She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of his footsteps across the deck until they fade out.

_ “Fuck me, _ that’s all I can think about now, this is all your fault.”

“Are we still talking about Magnus?” she asks.

“Stop sounding so articulate, here.” Lucretia opens her eyes and reaches for the pipe Taako is attempting to pass her. She sits up, jostling him and ignoring him when he complains about it. She takes another hit off the pipe. The world spins, but it isn’t unpleasant, not yet. She hands the pipe back to him and he somehow manages to do a hit of his own while still horizontal. Taako’s head is in her lap now, his long hair trailing over her thigh, and she runs her fingers through it because she can.

He breathes out smoke. “Mmm, yes that do that,” he moans through the exhale. “Gods. What were we talking about?”

“Magnus’s dick.”

“Fuck, where is Magnus.”

“Your sister has him,” Lucretia says. “Selfish.” She smiles down at him, amused at herself.  

“Rude. She’s not even using him, they’re working. Taako wants the Deeeeee,” he whines, twisting himself to curl up on his side. His face gets smashed into her stomach and she can feel the warmth of his breath against her skin.

“I’m sorry you’re horny,” she tells him. He makes an unhappy and inarticulate noise into her shirt and she can feel it vibration of it. Her skin seems to buzz for longer than his despair lasts.

“I’ve seen what you keep in that box under your bed,” she says.

“’s not the same.”

“No, it really isn’t, is it?” she admits. Toys were great but  _ Magnus _ was–

“Really though,” Taako says, flopping back out onto his back. Probably so that he can actually breathe. “It’s like the perfect– S’got a good. Shape? ‘s really. A lot. I want it. Where is he.” He tilts his head, looks up at her plaintively.

“You’re only making it worse,” she tells him. “For both of us. Stop that.”

Taako grins. “Hey Creesh. Does he fuck you good with his perfect, perfect dick? Creesh? Huh?”

She isn’t even thinking about being fucked. She’s thinking about–the weight of him on her tongue. The little noises he makes as she takes him in. The-the smell of him, gods–

“That good huh?” Taako asks, a little awed, and Lucretia shakes herself. He’s half propped on an elbow, head craned back so he can get a good look at her.

“Your mouth was open,” he tells her, clearly thrilled at this.

“I hate you,” she says, and lays back down with an arm thrown over her very warm face.

"You love me,” he says, self assured and still amused, and settles himself back against her abdomen.

“Hate, so much hate.” And oh, now the world is  _ really _ spinning. Maybe lying down was a bad idea.

Taako hums his disagreement and ends up giggling gently to himself. Lucretia is aware of her hair in a way that she feels shouldn’t be possible.

Eventually the giggles subside, and the quiet of the night sets in again. Taako’s head is heavy against her and the metal of the deck is starting to get colder now and Lucretia is beginning to wonder if Merle will come back with her pillow before they decide to give up and go inside. She almost swears she can hear music coming from somewhere very far away.

“When do they get back again?” Taako asks into the stillness.

“If all goes well?” she says, unhappy but resigned. “Another week.”

"Fuck,” Taako says.

"Yeah,” Lucretia says. “Pass me the pipe?”

  
  
  



End file.
